


Not My Job

by AlexMercer125



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMercer125/pseuds/AlexMercer125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Rex is late to training and Six is tired of waiting. Upon finding Rex is sick, and he is the only one able to take care of him, Six finds that he might just care about the little nuisance. </p><p>Posted also on Fanfiction.net under the name "You Have Got To Be Kidding Me" written under my other alias Jessk13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS WAS WRITTEN BY AN INEXPERIENCED AND HOPEFUL TWELVE YEAR OLD, AND UPDATED SPORADICALLY AS THE YEARS WENT ON. AS THE STORY CONTINUES, THE WRITING QUALITY DOES INDEED IMPROVE. THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE REWRITTEN COMPLETELY.

Six sighed and tapped his foot impatiently.

He had been waiting for Rex to kindly show up for his morning training session. He had thought that Rex had finally learned some responsibility, yet he had been waiting for forty-five minutes. Six sighed again and began walking down the long corridors of Providence.

It had been three months since the Agent had pulled Rex from the rubble that day. He had been watching and training the kid ever since. Rex had been driving him up the wall the whole way. Damn when had become an overpaid nanny? Luckily he had Dr. Holiday to take Rex off his hands when he couldn't take him anymore. She seemed to have a certain power over Rex that Six did not. Unfortunately, she was away for some meeting in Japan.

Six stopped in front of a plain white metal door.

Just as Six he raised is hand to pound the door Bobo opened the door with a disgusted look on his hairy face. Six soon understood why. A horrible smell was emanating from the kid's room. At the sight of the Agent the monkey's look turned into a mocking smile.

Six didn't like it. The monkey knew something.

"Good luck" was all he said as he passed the disgruntled agent and walked quickly down the hall. Six just pinched his nose in irritation. He walked into the nasty smelling room.

"Rex" he called. No response. The kid wasn't in the room. 'Maybe in the bathroom' he thought and sighed once more walking to the bathroom's door. He knocked...well maybe pounded calling for Rex...well maybe yelling. All he received for a response was a weak groan. "Rex, are you decent?"

He got an affirmative grunt.

Six went to open the door. It was locked. 'Damn' it was just his luck too. "Rex! You need to unlock the door so I can get in!" He heard a tearing, ripping noise. Now he was getting worried for the evo. "Rex, are you okay?"

"Yeah just gimme a second" was Rex's weak reply.

Okay, maybe Six had overreacted a little bit.

Blue lines appeared on the door as Rex used his nanites to open the door. Six looked inside the small bathroom.

He didn't overreact one bit. In fact, he didn't react at all.

The 10-year-old was lying down and hugging the toilet bowl like it was his guardian angel. The agent looked at the walls which were splashed with puke looking like blood splatter. Six resisted a shiver that was tingling down his spine. He redirected his attention back to Rex which was a pale white and had a hollow look in his eyes.

"Six?" he croaked looking at him with unfocused eyes.

"I'm here." Six crouched next to the sick child.

"My stomach hurts" Rex moaned, "Please don't be mad at me"

Six was taken aback. The kid thought he would be mad because he was sick? 'Real smooth six you got a kid scared of you' "Why would I be mad?" he asked not letting his surprise show in his tone or voice.

"'cause I missed training." Rex said simply. Suddenly he turned a violent shade of green and promptly vomited into the toilet.

Six felt a strange twinge of emotion in his chest that had been dormant for a long time.

Rex fell back onto the white tile floor groaning. "Where is Holly?" he asked looking absolutely pitiful. "

She's at that meeting remember?" Six said pulling his phone out from inside his jacket. Rex let out a low whine. "Rex I'm going to go call Holiday real quick okay?" Six asked Rex looking worried and unsure not really caring about hiding his emotions. 

"Tell her to come home" He replied weakly falling into unconsciousness. Six quickly dialed his phone and placed his hand against Rex's forehead pulling it away quickly. He was literary burning up. Six placed the phone between his shoulder and ear and reached down to pick Rex up. He straightened up, shifting Rex in his arms so he could better carry him, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Six what's wrong?" Holiday answered her phone on the second ring. Six adopted his emotionless tone once again.

"Rex is sick and has a high fever" he replied as he placed Rex down on the bed taking Rex's jacket and boots off as he did so.

"Then take him to the infirmary!" she told him forcefully "I'm not the only doctor there you know!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it's your job to take care of him" he stated plainly.

"It's yours too!" her tone biting "Why don't you take care of him!"

"My job is to train him, not nurture him"

"Would you just quit!"

"Quit what?" He said surprised at her tone. Of course not letting it show.

"Acting like you don't care about him!" She bit through the phone.

Six didn't say anything as he was to shocked to reply. Did he care or not? He didn't know. Or did he?

"You know what Six?" Holidays tone had become sickly sweet.

Uh-oh

"You take care of him yourself!" with that she hung up on him.

Six stared at the phone. Just stared. "Six." a little voice asked.

"I'm here."

"Is Holly back yet?"

"No, not yet" He was alone...taking care of a kid. By himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS WAS WRITTEN BY AN INEXPERIENCED AND HOPEFUL TWELVE YEAR OLD, AND UPDATED SPORADICALLY AS THE YEARS WENT ON. AS THE STORY CONTINUES, THE WRITING QUALITY DOES INDEED IMPROVE. THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE REWRITTEN COMPLETELY.

"I'm dying!" Rex yelled, the best he could, his voice cracking.

Six sighed and tried to remember to be patient with the sick kid. He leaned up against the cold hard metal wall in an effort to get comfortable as he sat upon Rex's hard bed. The increasingly irritated agent had been sitting next to Rex for an hour trying to get him asleep which was seemingly impossible. Holiday had texted him that Rex probably had the flu and gave him the name of the medicine he would need. Six knew he could leave Rex for a couple of minutes but couldn't bring himself to.

"For the last time Rex you're not dying, now sleep." Six said for the... forget it he lost count three times ago. Ugh, his head was pounding.

"Am too! So stop saying I'm not, you just want me to die!"

Six felt his eyebrows raise above his glasses. Were all kids this melodramatic when they were sick? Six had a terrible thought. What if Rex actually thought that he wanted him to die? That caused Six more sadness than he had ever felt in a long time.

Six made a mental note to be nicer to the kid.

"Rex look I don't want you to die. I'm paid to protect you remember? You only have the flu which isn't fatal so don't worry." Six felt his stomach drop as Rex's face lost the look of anger to one of sadness.

"You're only around cause you gotta be?" Rex's voice was little more than a broken whisper.

For once in his life the Agent was speechless. How was he supposed to respond to something like that?

"I knew it." Rex's' eyes shined with unspilt tears.

"No Rex no I like being around you I do! I just don't necessarily show it okay?" Six said softening his tone as he scooted over to Rex's' shivering form, placing the kids head in his lap.

"O-okay." Rex stuttered surprised at the contact. Six had never hugged him or anything like that before.

"All better now?" Six asked.

Rex raised his head out of Six's lap and nodded.

"Yeah but I'm still dying."

That made Six laugh for what felt like the first time in years. Rex laughed along with Six but suddenly stopped.

"Rex?" Six asked immediately sobering up.

The only response was Rex turning green.

Oh, shit.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Six I'm so sorry!" Rex said desperately eyes' wide.

Six was extremely thankful to One for teaching him how to control his emotions so he wouldn't strangle the kid. Did anyone realize how hard it was to find green suits?

Apparently not.

"It's fine Rex but next time please aim for the ground."

"OKAY!" Rex said looking like a puppy eager to please.

Six just smirked at the kid and took his suit jacket off slowly, carefully removing his katanas' from the sleeves.

"Rex."

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk to the infirmary?" Six asked as he placed his jacket into the kids' bathroom trashcan naming it a lost cause. He noted he was going to do a lot of cleaning in there.

"Are you dropping me off?" Rex said confusedly head tilting to the left.

"No we need to get you some medicine for your nausea...or do you like vomiting?" Six told him already knowing his response.

"Oh okay." Rex hopped off his bed slowly and ran up behind him.

Six smiled at the kid and walked out the door when he suddenly realized something.

He had thinking of Rex as the 'Kid'...as a term of endearment.

The realization caused his chest to warm up before he remembered.

'Never get attached.'


	3. Chapter 3

Six sighed as once again the kid had to stop to lean against the wall and catch his breath. The normal fifteen-minute walk had quickly changed into a thirty-minute crawl- and they weren't even half way through. A small part of Six wanted to lift Rex up into his arms and carry him there so the poor kid didn't have to strain himself, but a larger, louder voice refused. Some soldiers were already gawking at him, covered in stains of vomit, no jacket, and a sick ten-year-old humanoid EVO trailing behind him. Of course, none of the soldiers looked outright or when he glanced their way (they were afraid he would castrate them if he caught them) but he could see them in the corner of his eye.

His reputation would crack if they saw him carry the kid.

Emotional training or not he couldn't help but internally cower at some of the glares the few female agents were giving him. Honestly, you would think he was breaking some kind of ancient rule by letting the kid walk. Nobody had ever died walki- okay well a fit ten-year-old had never died from walking such a short distance before.

Six glanced at the kid and wasn't surprised to see him trying to hide the obviously miserable look behind a large, forced grin.

'Maybe I could carry him- just to stop the glares of course...'

"You okay kid?" He asked watching Rex, trying to judge whether or not he should by Rex's reaction time.

Rex took a couple of lungfuls of air before answering "Er, yeah-" He stopped suddenly and began coughing a dry, hacking cough that made all his instincts want to grab the kid up and rub his back until the kid could breathe again but he resisted.

The female's glares intensified.

He growled under his breath and kneeled next to Rex. "Take some deep breaths, come on Rex deep even breaths..." He trailed off as Rex stopped his awful coughing and looked at him with the largest puppy eyes he had ever seen. "I take it you won't want to walk, correct?"

The puppy eyes widened even further.

He rolled his eyes and gathered the kid in his arms, shifting uncomfortably as Rex automatically grabbed him around his neck and burrowed into the crook of it. He stood up awkwardly, trying to adjust to the added weight.

The glares suddenly softened and Six could've sworn her heard some muffled "awes".

'Dammit...' There goes the reputation...  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Six sighed again , he seemed to be doing that a lot, as he rifled through the many medicine cabinets of the infirmary. Honestly, it couldn't be that hard to find a freaking bottle of medicine could it? He was in an infirmary wasn't he? 'Wait is this- no..'

Six glanced at Rex as he lay on one of the many cots scattered in the infirmary. The kid had fallen into a fitful sleep as Six had carried him the rest of the way.

He had to admit, he was worried.

Rex's temperature had spiked making him break out in a cold sweat, a red flush had appeared on his cheeks and he was mumbling incoherently in his slumber. He really hoped making the kid walk hadn't made him worse, he had enough on his conscience. It hadn't helped his attempt at distancing himself when Rex had clung to him as he tried to lay the boy on a cot.

'Holiday needs to get here soon' Six thought 'I won't be able to help him if he gets worse, and I don't trust the other doctors here..'

With a renewed energy Six tore through the large metal cabinets, somewhat desperately. He didn't want Rex to reach that point...

He emerged, five minutes later, holding the much sought after medicine in his hand tightly out of the surprisingly deep cabinet. He barely suppressed the urge to jump in the air like a teenager, he couldn't believe how hard it was to find that one bottle.

He allowed himself a triumphant smirk (a smirk, not a smile) that quickly faded when he realized that in his search, he had thrown the bottles to the floor, causing many to empty their contents.

'Holiday is going to murder me...'

Well, he'd think of something after he gave Rex- Rex! His gaze snapped to the cot he had tucked the child in and he almost dropped the medicine once he realized that Rex. Wasn't. There.

'Scratch that, she's going to torture me and then kill me slowly'


	4. Chapter 4

'Deep even breaths, one...two... screw it!

Six growled in frustration as he slammed another door shut behind him. Honestly, where can a super sick ten year disappear too? He had looked in all wings of this ridiculously huge base- Bases were supposed to be small and covert, something the enemy wouldn't bother attacking- but found no sign of Rex.

He wouldn't admit it but he was panicking.

He knew how quick a fever could rage out of control, he'd seen it with his mother when he was a boy, and this scared him. Greatly. As much as he loathed to admit it he had come to care for the overly hyper, obnoxious, dirty, idiotic, naive, sweet, adorable, endearing, annoying little boy. He reasoned that if Rex _ he was done. That was it, he would not even try being 'nice'.

Plus he didn't want to even think about what Holiday would do to him...

Six shook himself and continued to the next door, searching once again, one of the many rooms near the infirmary. He was getting tired of this, he had checked all the rooms, bathrooms, conference rooms-

Oh!

There was one place he hadn't checked- the debrief room! It made since of course, why in the universe would Rex ever go into the debrief room? But maybe, just maybe, in his delirium he had unwittingly gone in there?

He quickened his pace to try to cover the small distance to- maybe- his prize but just as he was passing through the hall where Holiday and Rex were housed he smacked into something headfirst. He belatedly realized that he ran into a person, a very wet, very soapy person. He grunted out an apology before beginning to attempt untangling himself from the person when he realized who this person was.

And felt his much-worn composure shatter.

"Are you kidding me, Holiday?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca Holiday sighed in total bliss as she sunk deeper into the warm scented water and bubbles as she mentally patted herself on the back, her plan was executing perfectly. She had been waiting for the meeting for months because she knew Six would be forced to take care of him.

Of course, she felt absolutely horrible about Rex being sick but the description Six had given him sounded like a minor cold. As long as Six gave Rex the right dosages and kept him out of the field he would be in tip-top shape in no time. She sighed and pulled the plug on the tub, she would never be able to relax now. Maybe she should come back 'early'.

She slowly wrapped herself in her robe and left her bathroom. She walked to her closet and quickly put on her clothes without even drying off. She really needed to check on Rex and Six, she didn't need to reveal herself if she at least saw that they were safe.

Besides if Six knew she had planned this... she shuddered.

Holiday was so worried about all the possible factors that could've gone wrong that she didn't see the blur of green coming around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobo was not having a good day.

First, he woke up way too early with his arms pinned beneath them, so he was forced to endure that weird Pins and Needles feeling. Then the kid wakes up and pukes all over the place causing a very unpleasant smell to clog his nose. Don't get him wrong-Bobo was worried about the brat, he was pretty much the only reason he was allowed to stay inside Providence- he just had an oversensitive nose.

But the absolute worst had just pretty much spat in his face.

All the dumb nut soldiers he usually played cards with weren't there.

And all the others? They weren't dumb enough to even try. Bobo knew he was infamous at Providence.

So infamous that only the dumbest or the bravest would attempt to play. He normally had to sneak out with Rex under the guise of getting some burritos. It was simple- just ditch the kid at the taco truck.

Not that he didn't like burritos. He just liked playing cards more.

So that being said, the Fates favored him when it came to cards. That was pretty much the only thing she favored him in, though. But he didn't believe in that spooky stuff. The brat did- he even threw salt over his shoulder!

So with nothing to blow up, cheat, steal, or lie to, a very despondent monkey wandered the base- thinking for a change.

What did the Brat do to pass the time besides that stupid wall-ball thing that all the kids seem to do? He went on exploratory missions (Ninja man didn't think Rex was ready for the big guns) played video games, ate, Wall Ball...

Oh!

Bobo had caught the Brat watching foreign soaps in the debrief room!

'Soaps...' Bobo shuddered at the memory of him trying to watch five minutes of a Soap Opera. To be honest he had only done it because the lead was smokin' but- He gagged. Honestly, did they have to be that dramatic when they had to show emotion? Besides it wouldn't kill anyone to add an explosion or two...or three.

Shuddering again Bobo quickened his pace but not by much. Providence only had the cheap motel Cable so that agents would feel like working constantly instead of watching TV. And with the cruddy reception- it worked. The only thing that managed to get through were, as already stated, the Novellas and channel twenty-nine.

It would have to do.

Bobo sighed when he reached the keypad to unlock the door. The debriefing room was actually a nice place when White's I-need-to-get-a-tan-or-buy-some-tanning-supplies mug wasn't on the large flat screen the Debriefing room was actually quite comfortable. It had actually been where you could cut through the room to save some time but that had changed once He, Six, and Rex went on their first mission.

'Honestly just because we split a little soda on the keyboard people have to start freaking out about safety hazards!'

He quickly typed in the code that he had, er liberated from a pretty blonde doctor. "Buncha squishy banana's if you ask me." He muttered as the door opened and he lumbered inside.

"Whose a squishy banana?" A curious yet hoarse voice asked from behind him. Bobo started slightly

before he recognized the child's voice.

"Eh? Oh, never mind, whaddya' want hot shot?" Bobo turned to face the Brat. 'He looks... sick. Why did Six let him take off?' Rex had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead but his face was pale white, his eyes were slightly glazed and he seemed to slump into himself. 'Yep, definitely sick...'

"Oh, I was actually-" Rex's voice broke suddenly as he began to cough into his elbow. It was a really bad sound. It was wet and dry at the same, the poor kid sounded like he was gonna cough up a lung! What did they do in those medical shows that Holly was always mocking? He couldn't remember.

'Shit!'

Bobo just stood there awkwardly while his coughs subsided. "Are you okay kid, maybe you should um sit down..." He pointed to a chair next to the door. Rex just shook his head and looked up.

"Nah I'm okay! See?" he said enthusiastically, placing a large smile on his face. Bobo was very adept at noticing when someone was beginning to sweat- very useful for poker- and Rex was obviously not okay, but Bobo wasn't gonna push it.

Time to change the subject.

"So are ya' ever gonna answer my question, big man?" He asked narrowing his one eye. What did the kid want?

"Oh, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" Rex finally answered and his over-enthusiastic smile became sincere and his glazed-eye look disappeared.

'Oh geez'. He wanted to hang out. Normally didn't mind humoring the kid as long as there wasn't anything else to do. But the Brat was sick, he wasn't sure whether or not monkeys could get sick from a human illness but he really didn't want to take the chance.

"Er- listen kid-" Rex cut him off seeming to realize he was about to be turned down. "We can go get Burritos!"

Bobo smiled at his light bulb moment and mentally patted himself on the back.

"Sure why not?" He said, smirking. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. Besides the kid didn't seem that sick.

What was the worst that could happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Holiday gasped as she impacted with something (or someone) and fell to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs. She readied a glare and opened her mouth to reprimand what just had to be a new grunt White had recruited.

"Sorry."

"What do you think you're doing flying around corners like that?"

She began to untangle herself since the grunt didn't seem to be willing to. She smoothed down her wet hair and clothes and then looked up to give the grunt her most terrifying glare. Honestly! What type of animal-

"Are you freaking kidding me Holiday?!"

'Oh God!'

"Six...?" She was in deep shit now. Well, maybe she could talk her way out of it.

"Holiday" He stated in a complete deadpan, suddenly jumping up from the floor in a motion so fluid she almost didn't it see the way his body twisted underneath his button up shirt. Almost. She hid a blush and a bizarre thought flitted across her mind.

"Where's the rest of your suit?" She blurted suddenly. He just ignored her and asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?"

She paled slightly, "Erm, yes but the meeting was canceled?" 'Nice, real nice. Now he knows your lying'

Damn.

'She's a horrible liar..' Six thought to himself but decided to ignore it for now. He had to find Rex. He quickly reached down and grabbed Holiday by her underarm and pulled her up. However, she seemed to lose her balance and ended up falling into him again. As he felt her wet clothes begin to drench his shirt he winced but helped steady her. It certainly wasn't the worst that had gotten on his suit today.

"Six! You can't just do that to people! Not that I don't appreciate it but-," Holiday stopped her ranting suddenly and gave him a stern look, "Where's Rex?"

He opened his mouth to reply 'in bed', but his slight hesitation must have given something away.

"Six..." She trailed dangerously.

"He's safe." Six said quickly and began quickly walking towards the hanger. At least he hoped Rex was safe. There was no telling what that kid could get into when left unsupervised, let alone sick.

Suddenly there was a small feminine hand gripping his shoulder in a vice-like grip and he was being forced to face a very angry Doctor. "Are you- You didn't- you did?" She growled out.

"That didn't make any sense Doctor." He said blankly, but sensing an oncoming storm shimmied out of her grip and took a step back.

That apparently was the wrong thing to say because she instantly took a step forward until their chests were almost touching, and said very angrily, "Did you lose Rex?"

"I have lost sight of him, yes." He decided to try avoidance tactics, it might help to calm her down.

"For how long?"

"A short amount of time." 'Time is relative.'

"And did he have any medicine before 'you lost sight' of him?" She hissed.

"I couldn't find it..."

Holiday reeled back in shock. "I can't believe that you would lose a child that has a temperature that could be potentially dangerous if it is not treated quickly." She shook her head in disappointment but gave her a steely and determined glare. "We're going to talk about this later Agent, but right now we need to find Rex. Where were you going to go look?"

Six felt an unusual feeling wash over him as she looked at him in that way. He couldn't really figure out what emotion it was but it felt like guilt. And shame. And a need to prove himself worthy of her again- Wait that was unaccounted for. What should he care whether or not she thought of him positively? 'Probably because Rex cared about her so much.' Yeah, that's it. He's over thinking things to much.

"The Hanger." He answered, careful not to let any of the conflicting emotions slip into his voice.

'Yeah. It's just because of the Kid.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no excuses for not finishing this story a long, long, time ago, so I won't offer any. As this story was written, I can see my mental age fluctuate throughout the author's notes, and I find it disappointing to see all the excuses I made. This story has many fans who have probably given up, and for that, I apologize. I was young when I first posted, and over enthusiastic. As I aged, I found it harder and harder to return to this story, and even now I am forcing myself to type. I'm embarrassed at my writing level I showed, and by how proud I was of it.
> 
> However, I know I was young, and I refuse to graduate high school without finishing the story that gave me the vindication to develop/continue my writing. Plus I owe it to all of you, you who have encouraged me throughout the years.
> 
> Special thanks to YellowAngela and another follower, both offered to help me finish this story finally.
> 
> Without further delay, here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Six wasn't quite sure why he had decided that Rex might be in the Hanger, especially after he had previously been on his way to the Debrief room, but after running into Holiday, he had had a sudden spark of intuition.

While it was likely that a delirious child would wonder into the Debrief room in an attempt to watch T.V. or some other such thing, he found it much more likely that said child would attempt to go on an 'adventure' as he liked to call it. An adventure that might just include a certain monkey that had been curiously absent while he tried to care for the kid.

A certain monkey that always took the chance to mock Six's poor luck.

His characteristic blank look deepened slightly into a frown as he became even more certain of the kid's whereabouts. If his idea (it was more than an idea at this point) was correct (he was almost always correct), then they didn't have much time.

Holiday started slightly as her wrist was suddenly snatched up by a much larger grip, and then almost dragged bodily down the hallway.

"Excuse me, Agent, but-"

"No time, we have to go."

Her lips pressed together, she most certainly was not okay with this blank slate of a man dragging her wherever he wished (though a traitorous part of her mind couldn't help but be slightly okay with the idea) especially not when they were trying to find Rex.

Wasn't Six just saying something about searching the Hangar-

Oh.

Oh.

If Six really had looked everywhere, if there was even the slightest chance Rex was in the Hangar, then there was the chance that Bobo was with him. Most likely manipulating Rex into taking him to go get 'burritos'. (She wasn't stupid, she was perfectly aware as to what happened when they snuck out together, and it almost always broke her heart to see Rex's reaction to Bobo ditching him, again)

And if Rex left, as sick as he was...well. She knew that even the flu could be dangerous and who knew how his nanites would affect a virus?

This entire realization took Holiday somewhere around twenty seconds, thirty steps, to process. The entire time, she had been dragging her heels into the cold concrete of the floor, not quite understanding why she was being dragged. Once she did, however, she bolted forward, her hand slipping from the slightly frustrated agent's hand easily, running in her heels as only a scientist who was used to volatile experiments could.

Or, a concerned mother, though she didn't let that thought gain any real traction in her hurried state.

Flying through the hallway as she was, she felt Six running behind her rather than heard him (because of course the damnable man wouldn't make any noise when running) and she felt slightly smug at the fact he was letting her take the lead.

It felt like an hour had passed by the time the ran through the doors of the Hangar, but in reality, it had only been about two or three minutes. Holiday was slightly winded, not being used to all out sprints over long distances, but couldn't bring herself to care as she frantically searched throughout the large room.

"C'mon Kid, what's wrong witcha'? We gotta go now or else your pet Ninja is gonna come along our, eh heh, burrito run is gonna be kaput."

"I'm trying, I just can't seem to-"

Eyes snapping to where she heard the hushed voices she couldn't help but feel the tension and overall fear drain from her in one giant, tiring wave. She also couldn't help the rush of indignation that ran through her as she realized what she and Six had both feared, was in fact transpiring.

So much for the relaxing bath she just took. The stress relief she had gotten from that had lasted, what? About ten minutes?

Marching across the room, she couldn't help that small little worm of fear that curled in her gut as she saw Rex attempt to build...something...and fail miserably at it.

"I-I don't know, I-c-can't get anything to stay..." Rex sounded utterly distraught at the thought of failing his 'friend' (no doubt fueled by the fever) and it didn't help as his voice broke.

The monkey looked like he might say something, but didn't get the chance as a vengeful Holiday finally came down upon them.

"What, exactly, is happening here?" She demanded, feeling a cold sense of satisfaction as the monkey swirled to look up at her (and no small amount of guilt as Rex jumped about a foot in the air). Placing her hands on her hips, she waited for Bobo's excuse this time.

Vaguely, she felt Six step closer behind her, almost pressing against her, and realized he must've been behind her, every step she took since she made it to the Hangar. He was so quiet that she hadn't even known. Before she could even be irritated, though, she suddenly understood that by him doing what he did, he was silently supporting her actions. That he was just as upset but was content enough to let her take the reins.

She shouldn't feel so...good...about that.

Holiday was brought back to herself when Bobo began trying to explain.

"Well, yah see, I was just mindin' my own business when the Kid came up on me, wantin' to go out, and I told him, 'I don't think that's a good idea, you're looking pretty sick and I know the Doc wouldn't-"

Raising a single eyebrow, Holiday drowned out the rest of the monkey's pathetic excuse, merely content to watch him suffer as he dug himself a deeper and deeper hole with his own words.

As this continued for a few minutes, she glanced at Rex. He looked miserable, swaying slightly in place as the story went on, she doubted he was hearing any of it. Deciding enough was enough, she opened her mouth to cut the story off (at this point it sounded like Rex had strong-armed Bobo into going by threatening him with germs, or something) when Six decided to include himself into the mix.

"Enough."

Bobo's mouth snapped shut instantly.

"This situation is unacceptable, Monkey, but now is not the time to have this discussion. I'll deal with you later."

Arms went in the arm as Bobo attempted to defend himself incredulously, but Six was having none of it.

"Enough, leave now before I remove you."

He left, but not before she saw a flash of remorse in his eyes. She filed that information away for later.

Holiday couldn't help but be impressed at the Agent's ability to handle the evo, and was about to commend him on such a feat when Six proceeded to do something else that utterly surprised her.

He stepped around her and swept the young boy who had been uncharacteristically quiet up into his arms, not quite hiding his discomfort as the child curled into his chest. "After you, Doctor. Rex is long overdue for his medication." He said this in his characteristic, monotone voice and she could only stare.

Six made such a ridiculously domestic picture in that one moment, all Holiday could do was break out into a peal of laughter as she spun on her heel, and led the boys out of the Hangar.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rex didn't remember much from being sick for the first time in Providence, but he couldn't help but feel a little less aggravated when Six scolded him for doing something reckless. Nor could Six help himself when he allowed himself to care, just a little, about the kid.

And if Holiday watched it all unfold with just a slightly bigger smile than her standard, and a flutter in her chest, well, no one would know about that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the final chapter. This story amongst others will, however, be rewritten (mostly so I can look back on my old stories and not wince as badly as I did tonight) and some elements may change, so that may be something for you all to look forward to.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your continued support, and if you just so happen to be new to this story, welcome! You got lucky.
> 
> Please, leave me a review letting me know if this chapter was a good finale and if there is anything you might like to see in a future rewrite (or if you want a rewrite at all).


End file.
